Far Beyond The Stars
by Sarcastic Chipmunk
Summary: R&R I beg of you ♥ Anakin is dead, someone is trying to kill Padme, and on top of that, she's sick. Obi-Wan is ordered to guard her, but something's not right...[Ani/Ami, Obidala]
1. Introduction

()()() 

_Far Beyond The Stars_

()()() 

Note to those who care deeply about fan canon: Yes, I know. I deviated in some bits of the story (i.e. the bit about Padme's handmaidens) from what we know about the Star Wars universe from books etc. etc. Please forgive me if you don't like that. Other than that, I have only two things to say - no flames, and no whining if you're an Anakin/Amidala fan. Sorry, I like that pairing better too, but this story is an Obidala (well, sort of) and I'm not changing that. 

()()() 

My soul, there is a country   
Far beyond the stars   
Where stands a winged sentry   
All skilful in the wars:   
There, above noise and danger,   
Sweet peace sits crowned with smiles,   
And One born in a manger   
Commands the beauteous files.   
He is thy gracious friend,   
And (O my soul, awake!)   
Did in pure love descend   
To die here for thy sake.   
If thou canst get but thither,   
There grows the flower of peace,   
The rose that cannot wither,   
Thy fortress, and thy ease.   
Leave then thy foolish ranges;   
For none can thee secure   
But One, who never changes,   
Thy God, thy life, thy cure.* 

Padme smiled at the ancient words. The words of the holy man who was marrying her. Her face was blush, as was Anakin's. Even without touching him, she could feel him, his mind, his presence, the tempestuous soul of her love. Her husband. They moved together, and an electric current met as they kissed. Threepio and Artoo said something. She didn't hear. Her heart beat in her ears as the holy man nodded, and moved away, vanishing.   
It was a dream brought to life, something that should never have happened but did. Anakin's strong arms lifted Padme up, carried her into the bedroom.   
The door closed. 

()()() 

*Henry Vaughan, _Peace_, c. 1650 


	2. Loneliness

()()()

Padme licked her lips nervously. It had been quite a long time since she had been on Coruscant. Months, in fact. Dorme had carefully curled her hair, filed her nails, and zipped her into the uncomfortably corseted, elaborately beaded dress. After so long wearing light summer dresses, the formal outfits she had once been so used to now felt heavy and laborious to wear.   
"Senator Amidala," Chancellor Valorum enthused, "It is so good to see you after so long. Has Representative Binks arrived with you?"   
"I'm afraid not, Chancellor," she replied, a now-rare smile playing on her lips. It was no secret that after Jar Jar had accidentally flooded the Senate environmental systems with Xenon gas, he had not been Valorum's favourite Gungan.   
Valorum returned the grin conspiratorially, "Pity...please, take a seat, Senator. Ah, Welcome, Bail Organa, Senator Teem, Senator Brill...some refreshment?"   
"Please, Chancellor, no niceties with us," Bail Organa responded flatly, as always, coming straight to the point.   
Valorum smiled at the Alderaanian, but this time, it seemed hollow and annoyed. "As you wish. There have been a number of disputes along the outer rim as of late. Non-aligned worlds like Tatooine have become the breeding grounds for rebellious influences bent on attacking the Republic at its most vulnerable. Every step we make towards recovery is brought two steps backward by their assaults!"   
Padme recognized the rhetoric. It was nothing but overblown politician's verbosity, a skill Palpatine had mastered. If an entire planet was destroyed, he could find a way to justify it. By the same token, if a bug had been stepped on, he could make it seem as if the galaxy would never be the same, if it aided his cause. Though Padme had always chosen her words carefully, and was always well-spoken, she had never been disposed to speeches of propaganda.   
"At the same time, the Kaminoans are unable to keep up with our demand for clones," Palpatine paused, and swivelled his chair towards the window, where he overlooked the skyscraper-littered skyline.   
"What about droids?" Amidala asked, "They have performed admirably in the clone wars so far."   
"Very true," he added with a thoughtful pause, "However, droids are best suited for war. These rebels don't attack en masse. Instead, they are tiny cells of fighters, hiding in pockets amongst dozens of non-aligned worlds. They must be repulsed with intelligence. Creativity. If droids were sent at them, we would be left with a dozen worlds left with no population, vegetation, or atmosphere. They would simply destroy everything in their path."   
There was quiet brooding for a moment as they pondered that fact. It was true. Clones, however, had their limitations. The first group the Kaminoans had supplied were nearly extinguished. Internally, Padme was repulsed by the idea of using clones. Her heart told her that they were people, that they were just like her, or Anakin. At the same time, she knew they were the Republic's only hope in defeating the Separatists. So she kept trying to push down her feelings of revulsion, trying to convince herself that the clones weren't really people, and that they really weren't creating disposable creatures to die for the Republic.   
"Though martial law has been declared, it is important for us to keep the face of the Senate respectable. We must show that the Senators still believe in the cause of democracy. So, I have called you here to back me as I announce an important new military act," Palpatine slowly swivelled his chair towards the collected Senators.   
Suddenly Padme felt ill. The expression on his face was trancelike. He absolutely glowed, some fantastic image of glory playing out in his head. She glanced towards Organa. He too seemed concerned. Suspicious, a better word, as he always was.   
"I have begun to set up military training in the Republic's schools, where citizens can serve the Republic in the army. This way, we may have enough troops to annex the non-aligned worlds which have been harbouring these fugitives!"   
There was a collective silence. Stunned.   
"But Chancellor," she protested, "There have never been worlds forced into the Republic! It has always been a peaceful union of consenting worlds..."   
"Amidala," Palpatine soothed, "Padme. The time for peaceful immobility is over. We must act assertively to maintain what order we have left."   
"Are you saying that the ends justify the means, Chancellor?" Organa asked icily.   
"But when our clones are being destroyed by the thousands each day by a collection of rag-tag rebels being harboured by..." Senator Teem retorted.   
"That's unfair," Padme objected, "We can't simply invade dozens of worlds because we don't like who lives there? Besides, most of the outer rim planets have been more than happy to extradite the rebels...when they can actually be found."   
"Believe me, Senator Amidala, once my troops are on the surface of those planets, we will find the rebels."   
"Chancellor," Bail Organa snapped, "This is far from assertive action. Aggression of this sort cannot be tolerated. Thousands of civilians will surely die. As well, these military schools you are proposing cannot be successful. We have had very few citizens who wish to join your - what did you call the clone armies? Storm Troopers? Not with the fatality rate as high as it is now."   
"I promise you, Bail Organa, I will have them knocking down the doors to join my Stormtroopers, once my educational plans are in place. As you can tell, this subject is not open to debate. Instead, I ask you here to back me during my Address to the State."   
"Of course, Chancellor," Senators Teem and Brill confirmed.   
Padme hung back. She simply could not imagine Tatooine invaded by thousands of the white-armoured stormtroopers, guns pointed at Cliegg and Owen, Lars and Watto, enslaving them into the multitude of new laws passed by the republic, taxing them, typing them, forcing the podraces to end and the gambling to stop. All gambling was now illegal by punishment of life imprisonment, by order of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He disapproved of it, saying that it was time that could be used productively towards bettering the Republic.   
"I'm sorry, Chancellor, but I cannot support this action," Organa responded softly, "I will return to Alderaan at once."   
"I have supported many questionable actions of yours in the past, Chancellor, because I trust you have the interests of the Republic at heart. But not now. I simply cannot agree to this offensive action."   
"All right, child," he dismissed casually, "If your heart no longer serves the Republic, then be gone and waste no more of my time. Go back into hiding in your Naboo retreat."   
With a wave of his hand, two Imperial guards appeared, and escorted both Organa and Amidala away. 

()()() 

  



	3. Jeopardy

()()()

  
Padme moved slowly along the balcony, letting the sun shine on her hair, the breeze blow softly at the folds of her gauze dress. Every fibre in her body tried to ignore what Palpatine had said. Military schools. There had been rumours - rumours that nobody had believed - that citizens   
were being abducted, then returned to their homes months later, with totally different personalities, intent on only serving the republic,   
obedient, biddable, and emotionless. Brainwashed, like living droids. It didn't seem like a far fetched tabloid story anymore.   
Dorme was preparing her supper. Not that she wanted to eat, but Dorme took her duties as a Senator's caregiver quite seriously. Dorme was   
one of two of Padme's original five handmaidens who were left alive. It had never been more dangerous a job. Corde had been killed during the   
assassination attempt. Sabe had died under questionable circumstances while testifying at the trial of Nute Gunray. Eirtae was taken hostage   
by a group of disgruntled Spice miners and killed when their demands weren't met. Only Dorme and Sache were left, and Sache was back home   
on Naboo, acting as a decoy at the lakeside retreat. Padme was well aware of how vulnerable this left Dorme. If only I could leave it all, she   
thought, staring over the dozens of balconies jutting out from the side of the building. Before, there would be Senators who sat out in this kind   
of weather. Below hers was the Kashyyyk Senator's quarters, to the right, the Senator from Zolan. She sighed and closed her eyes. The   
Wookiee had been killed in the war, the Clawdite had joined the Separatists. Once both had been good friends of hers. Now she was the only   
one left, save Organa.   
"Dorme, I'll go and say good-bye to Bail Organa."   
"Of course, Milady. Wish him all the best for me."   
"I will, Dorme."   
Organa had been a good Senator. Quiet, often cynical, but he always acted in the best interests of Alderaan. He had also been a good friend   
to the Naboo, including Padme and Chancellor Palpatine. With him so active in the war, and Padme so set against the creation of the Army of   
the Republic, they rarely saw each other.   
She pressed the buzzer. Nothing.   
"Bail?"   
Suddenly the door opened. She looked around. Nobody was there.   
"Bail? Viceroy Organa?"   
Then she saw it, him lying on the ground, a drop of blood running from the edge of his mouth.   
"Bail! What happened?"   
"A speeder...while I was on the balcony. I ducked, but it came by for another pass, and hit me. Sith, i should have known that Palpatine   
wouldn't have let me publicly disagree with him..."   
"Do you know what you're saying?"   
Organa grimly nodded, hobbling as Padme helped him to the couch, "I am saying that Chancellor Palpatine is capable of murdering a Senator.   
You too are in danger, Padme. I was lucky it was only a glancing blow..."   
"Dorme!" Padme exclaimed.   
Leaving Bail Organa on the couch, she sped back to her room. Dorme was nowhere to be found. Had she been kidnapped? Perhaps the   
Chancellor thought that he could keep Padme silent by holding Dorme hostage.   
"Dorme?" she called out one last time, "Dorme, are you here?"   
The supper was still cooking on the stove in the back room, whatever it was now a blackened mess in a pot. The balcony doors were still   
open, as Padme had left them. If Dorme was going out, she would have closed them.   
Suddenly an alarm went off, and she had no time to think about Dorme. She bolted through the doors, back into Bail's room, and slid her arm   
under him. As she grabbed him, the doors to the room slammed shut.   
The exits were all locked, and there was only one way out. She grabbed a table, smashed the window, and the two of them climbed out onto   
the ledge. Speeders passed by the bleeding Bail and Padme.   
"Hey, stop!" Padme shouted, "I am a Senator, and I order you to stop!"   
"That's working well," Organa muttered.   
Her frustration taking hold, Padme pulled out Bail's rifle. He looked alarmed for a moment, until she pointed it at the closest speeder and   
yelled, "If you don't stop, I'll shoot!"   
The puzzled looking Bothan slowed his speeder, stopping on the balcony and allowed in the injured Senator and the girl beside him. Once he saw the Stormtroopers marching through the doorway, his foot hit the accelerator, and they shot away from the Imperial Senate.   
With a sigh of relief, Padme relaxed for the first time that day. 

()()() 


	4. Council

()()()

"Bail, wake up. Bail, please," Padme plead, eventually having to drag the heavy body from the speeder, though Organa's weight was too much to carry for Padme's light frame.   
Finally one of the Jedi noticed, a Twi'lek who looked no bigger than Padme herself, but could carry the Viceroy of Alderaan with surprising ease. Once he was up the stairs, two other Jedi appeared to help carry Bail away.   
"Don't worry, Senator," the Twi'lek assured her, "We'll heal him."   
"You know who I am?" she asked incredulously.   
Jedi, though often involved in politics, could not be expected to keep track of every member of the Imperial Senate, especially at a time when they were so unimportant.   
"I think all Jedi know about you, Senator," she replied with a laugh, "The way Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi speak of you. Come, I will take you to the Jedi Council. You wish to speak with them, do you not?"   
She nodded, hoping her mind was not that easy to read. Padme didn't want them sensing Anakin on her mind. Luckily for her, the temple seemed empty, and the Jedi that were there were too busy to notice a stray Senator in their midst. Even the Twi'lek seemed concentrating on something else as she led Padme through the winding passages of the temple.   
The woman stopped in front of an unobtrusive, plain door, and smiled.   
"Here, Senator. They expect you."   
"Thank you, Jedi Mistress," she replied respectfully, watching the woman's long tentacles sway as she hurried down the hallway.   
Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards the door. It opened with a noisy swoosh, revealing each of the members of the Jedi council, sitting peacefully in a semicircle, saying nothing as she approached them.   
"Good to see you well it is, Senator," Yoda said, "Anakin Skywalker I'm sure you are eager to see."   
Was there a double meaning there? No, certainly not. If their marriage had been discovered, Anakin would have been rejected as a Jedi Padawan long ago. Still, she guarded her statements, eyeing the council suspiciously. They could read minds, she reminded herself.   
"Fine and well your friend will be," he added.   
"What happened, Senator?"   
A smile played at her lips as she realized how absurd she would sound. Well, Master Yoda, Master Windu, I think the respected leader of the Republic tried to kill Bail Organa and I because we disagreed with one of his decisions. Then I hijacked a speeder and carried him up the steps because he was unconscious, and was hoping my husband, whom I haven't seen in nearly six months, would help me, and instead, got plopped in the middle of the best mind-readers in the Galaxy. My handmaiden has disappeared, I have no way of getting my other one here, and I'm pretty certain that I'm no longer a Senator, or have any sort of job for that matter. She felt pinpricks at her eyes, and had to concentrate just to keep breathing in and out in a regular rhythm.   
"Upset and confused you are," Yoda murmured, "And danger I see. To a room, show her, and speak later we will, Senator."   
One of the female Jedi stood, smiling, and led her out the door. The unlikely example of affection caused Amidala's eyes to prickle as she left the room, feeling like a helpless child, and embarrassing herself in front of the entire Jedi council.   
"Behind this I fear the Sith are," Yoda murmured, his brow furrowing, "Protect Organa and Amidala we must."   
Mace Windu nodded wisely, knowing the chances were that Master Yoda was correct. 

()()() 


	5. Reunion

()()()

Padme closed her eyes as she slipped down into the water. She was glad the Jedi temple felt the need to install real water baths. On Tatooine there had been nothing but sand-scrubbing pits, and in nearly all Naboo's spaceships, static cleansers were the norm. At the lake manor, there were deep, old fashioned baths attached to each room, and she remembered how Anakin had spent hours in the bath, hours swimming to the island, as if it were some precious rarity. She had liked it, watching his lean body slide through the water like a golden dolphin, and she was more than content to sit on his much-hated sand as he enjoyed the water, letting the sun soak into her skin.   
"Am I to understand you married me solely for my body?"   
She leapt in the water at the sudden voice, splashing water onto Anakin's beautiful black boots. He looked slightly irked, but seemed to forget about it as he knelt next to the tub.   
"Did I interrupt your bath, Milady?" he asked playfully, his blue eyes running down her length.   
That intense stare, she thought, a chill running down her spine. It still made her uncomfortable.   
"Anakin," she sighed softly, pulling him down towards her, kissing him with months of pent up emotion.   
He pulled back, glancing at the door.   
"You do realize there are two Jedi guards at your door."   
"I don't care," she replied airily, giving him another kiss.   
"Not so fast, Senator," he replied formally, "I am officially here to take down the circumstances of the attack on Bail Organa and yourself. Master Yoda thought a familiar presence would soothe you. So he sent Obi-Wan."   
"Then why is it that you're here instead?"   
Anakin snorted, "Though Obi-Wan is eager to see you again, Padme, he is in no mood to be doing detective work. He was supposed to have some free time - to recover now that he and I are back from the front lines. So I offered to come and do his job. Though he was a little suspicious, he agreed."   
"I can imagine. I know him."   
Anakin rolled his eyes, "It was all, 'Now mind your thoughts, Anakin,' and 'Don't do anything rash, Anakin,' and 'It's been six months, Anakin, you cannot expect that she has been concentrating on you for the past half year.' He knows that all I've thought of since we left Naboo was you..."   
She stifled a giggle, and tried to take his annoyance seriously. It was impossible, however, to forget the nagging odd-couple relationship of cautious, calculating Obi-Wan and impulsive, emotional Anakin. How different could a Master and Padawan be? Anakin brushed a lock of hair from Padme's face.   
"Come," he beckoned, "We need some time alone."   
She wasn't about to argue with that. 

()()() 


	6. Shadows

()()()

Padme stared at the tall, athletic form of Anakin as he silently slid on his robes, trying hard not to wake his wife up.   
"Don't look at me, please," he told her.   
She giggled, enjoying the sight of him before her. "Why not? Can your wife no longer enjoy simply watching you? Or have you gotten bashful during your time on the front."   
He turned, his eyes cold and angry. The sight of them cut her laughing short. He was serious.   
"Don't talk about the front lines," he snapped, lacing up his black boots.   
"Annie, what happened?" she asked, running her hands through his blonde hair. "Are you all right?"   
He shook his head, evidently trying to calm himself, "Padme, you haven't seen what's going on out there. I couldn't wait to get home. You always relax me. You're so beautiful. I spent my time at the front fighting Rebels from Tatooine...mmm Padme...I dreamed of coming back to you for months."   
"You never sent me a communique," she replied, bitterness lacing her voice.   
He looked hurt, and moved away from her encircling embrace. She could feel herself mentally moving towards him, and only finding pain.   
"You don't want to know what happened on the front, Padme. It's safe to say, however, that the Jedi are well on their way to extinction."   
"That can't be true, the ten thousand..."   
"The ten thousand? The ten thousand! Padme, the ten thousand are barely one thousand anymore. Creatures are capable of such cruelty..."   
"Anakin, what..."   
"I will not speak of this any more," he shouted suddenly, and went back to concentrating on his boots.   
What had happened to him? Again, there had been rumours of atrocities, both committed by, and on, the Jedi. Had he witnessed this? Tatooine. Had he seen his stepfather? Brother? She looked up at Anakin, and his face was white, his eyes locked on her. He could read every one of her thoughts.   
She forced a smile onto her face, "So, how did you find this place?"   
At the temple, she had been surrounded by guards. Dressing her in simple robes, the two of them had snuck out and had stolen a speeder. He had brought her to this cavernous, grotto-like building, which seemed for all intents and purposes, abandoned, until he had led her to this room. It had obviously been occupied by Anakin for some time. A photo of Padme lay on a table, next to one of Shmi. A pile of wires sat in one corner with some spare parts in a half-finished repair project. An array of toys and shapes sat along the table, ready to be moved mentally as Anakin practiced his psychokinetic abilities.   
"I find Obi-Wan's presence to be stifling at times. During one of my talks with Chancellor Palpatine he offered me this room in his state building."   
As if she'd been struck by a Kaminoan sabre dart herself, Padme leapt off the bed. "This is part of Palpatine's state building?"   
"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.   
"He's the one who tried to kill Bail, and he probably will try to kill Dorme and I as well, if he hasn't already got to her..."   
"So it's Bail now, is it?" He sneered, then turned away, "Don't be silly, Padme. He would never do that. He's my friend, a mentor to me. Like the father I never had."   
"What about Obi-Wan?"   
At the mention of his master's name, Anakin let out a sharp growl, "He does nothing except pull me down. I cannot talk to him unless I need to double check a rule. He knows nothing."   
"And Palpatine does?" Padme spat, "You're still a naive little boy if you seriously believe he has your best interests at heart..."   
"I am not a child!" Anakin barked, "And the Chancellor has the Republic's interests at heart. Unlike you Senators he actually plans to do something about the problems of the galaxy."   
"So he destroys any semblance of democracy left and starts enacting stupid laws. You know he's planning to take over the outer rim planets? Send in troops, take them over...including Tatooine."   
She began to slide into her dress jerkily, concentrating on tying up her cuffs. When she looked up, Anakin stood over her, the face that had been so loving an hour ago now made of stone. She had never realized how much taller he was than her, how much more muscled he was. He was now dressed entirely in black leather, dark, like his blue eyes had become.   
"Good," he sneered.   
"Good? Anakin, how can you say that? Palpatine tried to kill...Organa, because he and I disagreed with his decision to send Stormtroopers over Tatooine and force them to join the Republic!"   
"If Tatooine was part of the Republic, I never would have been born a slave, my mother would not have been a slave, I would have been trained as a Jedi, and she never would have been killed. But you don't see it that way, do you, Padme? Force, I can't believe I married such a fool..."   
"Anakin," Padme whispered, "How can you say such a thing? How can you agree with troops trampling over your mother's grave?"   
Anakin leapt on her, grabbed her shoulders, shook her, like he was beating out a dirty carpet.   
"Don't you ever, ever mention my mother," he shouted at her, "Ever again."   
Padme was terrified, her whole body trembling as her husband shook her, pinned her there, screamed in her face. She thought of the one person she knew would help. Just a thought. _Obi-Wan_.   
"What did you just say?" Anakin demanded.   
"I didn't say anything, Annie."   
"Obi-Wan. He ruins everything."   
With a sharp fling of his hand he tossed Padme aside, where she hit the wall. She began to cry, and still was when Obi-Wan Kenobi burst into the room, his lightsaber lit, shimmering blue.   
"My foolish Padawan, what have you done this time?" Obi-Wan did not try to mask the contempt in his voice as he surveyed the scene; Padme sobbing in the corner, against the wall; Anakin raging silently, as he always did; and an unmade bed in the centre of the room.   
"Nothing that is of your concern, Master," he replied, hanging his head and looking upset.   
Obi-Wan suddenly felt a pang of pity for the boy, "Anakin, I told you not to see Padme without my permission."   
Suddenly Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber flew from his hand. He had let his guard down, and Anakin had taken advantage of it again, just as he had when Obi-Wan had trusted him to stay away from Padme. After this, it would be necessary to report Anakin to the Jedi council, where he would certainly be stripped of his knighthood.   
"You say many things, Master," Anakin responded flatly.   
Seemingly unperturbed by his wife in the corner and Obi-Wan awaiting a fight, Anakin left the room.   
"Senator," Obi-Wan murmured softly, "Come, we must leave here immediately."   
She didn't respond as his arms wrapped around her and carefully moved her towards the door. 

()()() 


	7. Truth

()()()

"All right, start from the beginning," Obi-Wan encouraged smoothly, giving her a smile.   
Padme had never felt so intimidated. She was now being interrogated by the Jedi Council, Master Windu's eyes locked on her, Master Yoda's. Each one of these Jedi were the creme de la creme, and they could sense if she told even one lie.   
"Worry not, Senator! Judge you we shall not! Much love I sense from you. Much confusion!"   
His wide smile seemed to meet the points of his green ears, and that comforted her. He moved his hand, motioning for her to sit in a nearby seat. She realized she must look a mess. When Obi-Wan found her in the room, her hair was a mess, all about her shoulders, her lipstick smeared, the back of her dress not even done up. Her feet were cold, and she only realized now that she had left her shoes back in Anakin's room. Cinderella gone wrong, she thought idly.   
"It started six months ago, after the start of the clone war," she blushed, "You see, after the Geonosian arena, I realized my feelings. We were married on Naboo shortly thereafter."   
There was a collective gasp from the council, save Obi-Wan's dour glare. Her jaw dropped as she realized that he must have known. Why hadn't he reported it? _Possession is forbidden_. Anakin possessed her, and the unbending Obi-Wan had said nothing.   
"Much emotion young Skywalker feels," Yoda noted, gripping his gimer stick more tightly than usual. "Much anger I sense."   
"I haven't heard from him since then. Chancellor Valorum called me back to Coruscant, along with Bail Organa. The two of us disagreed with his latest military plans. We didn't think...we thought that it wouldn't matter. The two of us never thought that he would try to eliminate us. I found Bail on the floor of his quarters in the Senate. He had been hit by a passing speeder. My handmaiden - my decoy, Dorme, I left her in my apartment while I visited Viceroy Organa. When I returned, she had vanished. I fear for her safety. I hailed a speeder..."   
She remembered pointing the gun at the Bothan's head, forcing him to stop, and it brought an ironic smile to her lips. She could have sworn she heard a snort from the placid Obi-Wan.   
"Anyhow, I hailed a speeder, and dragged Bail into it. That's when we got to the Jedi Temple. I was shown to my room, and Anakin showed up there, saying he was supposed to interrogate me. You have to understand, I hadn't seen my husband in a half a year, and there were guards at the door - so Anakin and I left the Temple to spend some time together..."   
She could feel her face blushing, and Master Yoda had that impish grin still on his face. This was getting more embarrassing by the moment. But she was once Queen of Naboo, and if she could humble herself in front of Boss Nass, and take on the Trade Federation, she could retain her poise in front of the Jedi Council even after admittedly acting like a fool.   
"We were in his room, well, you know...and I was asleep, and he woke me up while he dressed. I...he told me that his room was provided by Chancellor Palpatine. We got into an argument, and I mentioned his mother...he began shaking me. Then I...it was just for a moment, I thought of Obi-Wan..."   
She faltered, staring at the patterned floor of the room, willing herself to be somewhere else, to wake up from this revolting nightmare.   
"He threw her against a wall, Master Yoda, and tricked me into letting down my guard so he could take my lightsaber. I admit, I was foolish..."   
"A Padawan must be trusted if he is to grow, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wrong you were not! Much change I have sensed in Skywalker."   
"He must be removed from the order," Ki Ad Mundi declared.   
"With all his training?" another argued, "He'd be even more dangerous as a rogue Jedi. At least in the order we can keep track of him..."   
"There are so few of us left, it may be unwise to allow him to go..."   
"Compassion has left Skywalker. No longer does he follow the Jedi code of honour."   
Padme closed her eyes, trying to ignore the argument that Anakin had started here, too. Conflict had a way of following him. He created it. _I killed them, I killed them all..._she shivered, though it was warm in the room.   
"Master Yoda, with your permission I will take the Senator to her quarters and guard her. Nobody can sense Anakin's presence the way I do."   
"True, true. Between Padawan and Master, strong is the bond," Yoda murmured, waving his tiny clawed hands at the two of them.   
Glancing gratefully at Obi-Wan, she followed him out the door. The Council's arguments could be heard even through the closed door. 

()()() 


	8. Betrayals

()()()

Padme sat on the bed, the tears flowing. She knew this was Obi-Wan Kenobi's room without being told; knew that he had brought her to a place he was intimately familiar with, where nobody could launch a surprise attack. He had gone into the hallway, giving her a chance to be alone. Something must have happened to Anakin. It couldn't be the same one who had loved her for so many years. _Are you an angel_?   
"The coast is clear, Senator..."   
He looked uncomfortable, seeing her sitting there. Yet compassion was the law of the Jedi Knight, and therefore, his job to comfort her.   
"Obi-Wan," she murmured, "I mean, Master Kenobi...I'm sorry Anakin let you down. It was my fault to allow him to get so close. I didn't think...didn't think that it would come to anything."   
"Anakin has been certain that it would 'come to something' for eleven years," Obi-Wan replied sourly, "And I'm sure he was quite persistent in his pursuit."   
Padme laughed at that. How true it was. From their conversation while she packed to return to Naboo, he had made his interest clear. At first out of duty she had rejected him, but there was a part of her that felt smug satisfaction that she was married to a Jedi, that he had chosen her over the greatest gift the galaxy had to offer. How arrogant she had been. How stupid.   
"Do not blame yourself, my lady," he responded, but his eyes were at the door, one hand ready to flip out a lightsaber. His tension was tangible, like a rubber band about to snap, "Anakin has become less and less predictable in the last few months. I wondered why he was so calm the few weeks after we left Naboo...I suspected that something had happened between you two, but I would never have guessed you would marry Anakin."   
She smiled, "You mean you thought Annie would be impulsive enough to marry me but not vice versa? If it hadn't have been for that encounter on Geonosis, you probably would have been right...but I did fall in love with him. He was so sweet. A bit whiney, for certain, but I've been on my own since I became Princess of Theed. There are so many people around me who act like my friend but would turn their back on me...Anakin was just - himself. I've never had anyone love me like that..."   
Her eyes fell on the speeders racing by the window, knowing she had revealed too much, but needing to tell someone. Dorme was not here. Thank god for that. She was never good around violence...   
When she turned back, Obi-Wan stood in front of her, his face placid, but his eyes darting around the room nervously, like a captive animal.   
"Senator," he began quietly, "I have been asked to relay some unfortunate news. Dorme has been found."   
"Is she injured? Is she all right? I have to see her..."   
"Padme," he touched her arm, indicating that she should stay seated, "She was found at ground level. It looked like she had been hit by a passing speeder while she was on the balcony, then had fallen over the edge."   
Fallen over the edge. Hit by a passing speeder. The balcony was nearly one hundred and fifty stories up. She hadn't liked heights after spending so much time in the low palaces of Naboo. She had been doing her job, but Padme was the one the speeder had been destined for. Such a brave life, visiting faraway lands, in dangerous jungles and cities, only to have it cut short by a speeder accident. What would Anakin have done if the speeder had hit her instead?   
"No," she murmured, then righted herself, "Thank you, Master Kenobi. I would appreciate if you could contact the Naboo government and arrange for Sache to be sent to Coruscant."   
"Senator, I've already arranged for you and Viceroy Organa to return to Alderaan, under the protection of Jedi Master Prevu Fan Fa."   
"I don't want protection," she replied, feeling like a sulky child as soon as the words left her lips.   
"My lady, it is not a matter of what you want. I would have thought you would have learned that of the Jedi already."   
"I already was protected by a Jedi once, and look where that got me."   
"Senator Amidala...Senator Skywalker? Either way, it doesn't matter. Anakin is the most headstrong, arrogant...and stubborn man I have ever met. At first I thought he would turn out like Qui Gon...but that is no matter to you."   
"Of course it matters to me, I am his wife!" she cried. "Please, Obi-Wan, I beg of you, tell me what happened to him..."   
He bit his lip, pitying the young woman.   
"I cannot," he replied, trying to look stolid, "Not yet, Senator. Both you and I must regain our composure."   
"I understand, Obi-Wan," she replied, patting his hand, "He is your best friend too...but I beg of you to stay with me until I return home." 

*** 

Anakin Skywalker stalked through the Imperial Senate, heading for the office of Chancellor Palpatine. Lately, he was so angry, so confused. A talk with his mentor would help. Padme...guilt...   
Mentor. Padme.   
Suddenly a vision came to him. Padme, his Padme, sitting on a bed. A plain gray bed in the plain rooms of the Jedi Temple. Back in her room? No...her eyes were red. Sith, what had he done to her? Anakin felt nauseous. Where was she? She was touching someone on the hand. Who?   
Obi-Wan. Damn him. Already he was jumping on his wife, touching her, trying to steal her. If given the choice, Padme would choose Obi-Wan, especially after today. He could feel blood rushing to his head, the rage. Obi-Wan. He ruined everything.   
Her alabaster fingers brushed Obi-Wan's tenderly.   
"I understand, Obi-Wan, he is your best friend too."   
Obi-Wan's roaming eyes, a nod.   
"Stay with me..."   
What betrayal had gone on here? His vision went red, he could see only the vision, his wife, his former mentor.   
Anakin had to find her. Find him. Make him pay. 

()()() 


	9. Medi-chlorians

()()()

Coruscant, a spherical network of lights and buildings, all melding into one gray ball, disappeared as the slick Alderaanian cruiser went into hyperdrive. Normally the jump gave Padme a sense of security and placidity, but today, it made her stomach lurch. She suddenly went dizzy, and was lucky to have Obi-Wan there to catch her.   
"I feel ill," she muttered. "There is no handmaiden to take my place."   
She stood, trying to regain composure, to act as the assured, healthy, Senator of Naboo, only to feel a wave of nausea attack her senses again.   
"Senator Amidala," Bail Organa exclaimed as he entered the room, "Are you unwell?"   
"I am fine, Viceroy," she responded confidently, pulling herself up to her full five feet, five inches, trying to ignore the swirling cramps in her back and stomach.   
"The Senator is ill, and I would like her to report to the medic, Bail." Obi-Wan informed Organa quietly, so the others collected on the deck of the ship would not hear.   
Bail moved over beside Amidala, trying to appear unassuming. At one time, they had been friends. Alderaan had always been on good terms with the Naboo; Bail had once seen Palpatine as a great Senator, and had learned much from him. In turn, he had befriended young Padme Amidala.   
"Padme, my friend, you must rest," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "Evidently the stress of the past few days have had their toll on you," then, seeing the defiance flashing in Padme's eyes, he added, "As it has on myself also. You are not invincible, Padme."   
She shook her head. The last time she had heard those words spoken, it was her who was saying them. It could have been a millennia ago. Anakin.   
For a moment, only a moment, her mind touched...something. Then it was gone. Anakin? Perhaps. It didn't seem like it. The feeling was lost, disjointed...   
"All right, Bail," she replied, "I'll go rest. But I will not see the medic. The last time an Alderaanian medic saw me, he asked for my autograph."   
Organa laughed, "Good, a compromise, Senator. I'll send my friend Obi-Wan with you to make sure...you stay out of trouble."   
At that last bizarre comment, she raised an eyebrow, but managed to keep her mouth closed as she left the deck in favour of her room. It was good to be on an Alderaanian ship, instead of the refugee ship she and Anakin had shared.   
"Senator Amidala, now is the time for rest. Do not dwell on the negative."   
She crawled across the bed, unpinning her elaborate hairstyle and setting the silver nets on the table. It would be curling every which way now, a Medusan mess, and would likely end up in knotted, frustrating tangles. Though few people knew it, Padme was terrible at even the most basic beauty regimens. Her skin was already becoming oily and shiny from the lack of Dorme's daily treatments, her fingers edged with raw hangnails, and her makeup only basic. There was so much the handmaidens did for her, things she never learned how to do, so embroiled in politics and law she had become.   
"You are still a beautiful woman, Padme," she heard Obi-Wan say.   
When she looked up, he was silent, stolidly standing above her, as if not a word had escaped his lips. He realized she was staring and looked puzzled.   
"Yes, Senator?"   
She coughed, and looked away, "I could have sworn I heard you say that I was still...a beautiful...never mind. It doesn't matter, Master Jedi."   
When she turned back to him, his face was blushing a hot pink beneath his brown-blonde beard. His mouth was open, as if he was trying to speak, but no words would come. Finally he swallowed audibly, and sat next to the woman.   
"You've been tested for midi-chlorians?"   
She nodded, "I had a terribly low count. Less than one hundred..."   
"I did not say anything, Padme," he added, "Perhaps I should test you again..."   
"I am telling you, Master Kenobi," she insisted, "My count was sixty three! Sixty three! Even Sabe and Corde had higher counts than that..."   
"Still, I said nothing and yet you heard my thoughts. Is that not of some concern to you?"   
She shrugged, "Poke away, Master Jedi. Actually, instead of pricking me with holes, why not use the sample of blood taken by your Jedi medic when he checked me at the Temple?"   
He smiled, "I will test both, Milady."   
From inside his cloak he pulled a harmless looking device no larger than his finger, and pressed it into Padme's soft skin. She let out a yelp, but the pain was quickly dissipated with a movement of Obi-Wan's hand. He held up the device, and examined the results the tiny screen showed.   
"Did you say sixty three, Padme? Are you sure it was not sixty three hundred?"   
Her face contorted, "Pardon me?"   
"Right now your midi-chlorians are peaking at six thousand and twelve. You would make an exceptionally talented Jedi Knight. I don't see how anyone could have missed this?"   
"Could it be because..." she flushed, trying to think of a way to put it delicately.   
"You slept with Anakin? Much as you might think otherwise, there have been Jedi who have defied the wishes of the council and have pursued romantic relationships. Fourteen of the Lost Twenty left the order for love. The Council prefers to keep that well hidden, under the guise that the Jedi are without emotion. It's inevitable that love interests have cropped up between Master and Padawan. It's kept secret, of course - there would be even more resentment towards the Knights if it was discovered we couldn't even follow our own rules."   
"And I take it that this has never changed a Jedi's midi-chlorian count?"   
"No. Believe me, if that were so I'm certain some of the council would be out there match-making like an old Twi'lek grandmother!"   
She laughed, "Other than that, what else changes?"   
"What...when a Knight has sex?" he asked, trying hard not to let a smile form on his lips, "You've been described as curious, but I had no idea..." his demeanour grew serious, "There is a change in the Force. You and your lover - you can feel each other's presence, no matter where you are. You can tell when they are hurt, or if they're happy..."   
He looked very tired all of a sudden, and Padme wondered if he was reminiscing, or hurt by a past he had never been allowed to have. She reached up, and in a protective way, like she once did with ten year old Anakin, she brushed a hand over his hair.   
"I once felt that way about Anakin," she murmured, remembering the first days apart, when she could briefly see where he was, feel his feelings. Irritation at a lecture from Obi-Wan. Relaxed, as he spoke to Chancellor Palpatine. Amused by the looks of lust ladies gave him as he passed; then longing and intense love as he thought of Padme.   
"I'm quite tired," Padme muttered, "I'll sleep now."   
He nodded, and moved towards the door.   
"And Obi-Wan?"   
He turned expectantly towards her, nodding.   
She grinned wickedly, "I think you're still pretty too." 

*** 

Anakin felt another flash. Obi-Wan, staring at the Padme's tiny body, sitting in front of him, in that translucent dress. His thoughts as obvious as a unit of Stormtroopers marching through Naboo's forests. _You're still a beautiful woman, Padme_. Sith, Anakin thought with disgust, he'd be surprised if the entire Jedi council didn't hear that little comment. He'd known, of course, that Obi-Wan was attracted to her. He was jealous, that was it. Jealous that Anakin was the one who had captured the Senator's heart.   
Now, Padme, speaking to Obi-Wan. Her hands running over his hair. _I once felt that way about Anakin_. Then, another movement, _I think you're still pretty_, to Obi-Wan. How long had this romance been playing out between the two of them? Years? Months? Or was it all just a misunderstanding?   
No, his beautiful Padme would never betray him. Would she? 

()()() 


End file.
